Lucky
by puppyz33
Summary: Leslie and Jess find themselves alone...


They were laying on her couch when Leslie looked up at Jess, a mischievous glint in her eyes that always seemed to be there when she had an idea that would get him in trouble. Not her of course, just him. The glint meant something fun, but also something that would get them in deep shit or killed. And by them, he meant him. She craned her neck up to meet his lips, and Jess chuckled, leaning a little to make it easier for her to press the soft kiss. Leslie felt him smile against her lips.

"I'm going to get in trouble if I do what you're thinking about doing, aren't I?" he murmured, his lips still gently touching hers. She pulled away slightly and looked him directly in the eye. There was a different look on her face… one that he'd only seen a handful of times prior to that moment. A small tint of red came to Jess' cheeks. Leslie got off the couch and turned to face him. A nervous smile flickered onto his face as she swung a leg over his legs, which were propped up on the coffee table. She put her knees on either side of his waist and leaned down, her face hovering just an inch from his.

He sucked in a small breath as her lips touched his, chaste at first. That's how they always started. Just a sweet, innocent kiss. And then…

Leslie slid her tongue across Jess' lips, teasing them open. He obligated almost immediately, his hands sliding from where they were on the couch to her hips, then to grip her butt. He squeezed her ass, a low chuckle slipping out when she gasped, though either noise was barely audible. She pulled her head away and Jesse made a noise signaling his annoyance at the lack of contact. Leslie shook her head, silently laughing at him.

"It's four… and my parents won't be home until noon tomorrow," she said, a sultry smile on her face. Jess lifted his eyebrows and grinned at her. He slid one over her shirt and up to her neck, bringing her mouth back down to his. He felt himself becoming progressively harder as the seconds went on as their tongues continued to fight. One of Leslie's hands threaded through his hair, pulling him closer than seemed possible. The other found its way to the zipper of his jeans. Her small hand just barely brushed against the growing bulge in his pants, yet a low grumble slid out of his throat. She pulled away slightly, breathing heavily.

"Damn, that was hot," she said, her words separated by short, quick breaths. Leslie looked at him for a moment before getting off of his lap. Jess looked at her with a confused expression. Wasn't she just implying that they had the house to themselves for a solid twenty hours?

Leslie held out her hand to him, and the confused expression melted away. His blush, which had deepened during their kissing, started to make him look like a tomato. Despite the stereotype that guys are the ones who want sex all the time, Leslie was the one who initiated everything they did that went past kissing. Jess didn't want to rush her or have her feel pressured, and generally held back until she gave him the okay. The okay was usually Leslie shoving her tongue into his mouth.

He took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled to her bedroom. Jess closed the door behind them, though there wouldn't be anyone around to disturb them. It was more of a habitual thing than anything else. Leslie smiled at him, almost shyly, before backing him into the door. She wound her fingers in his hair and gently tugged his face down to hers. Her soft lips caressed his, barely ghosting over the sensitive skin. Jess slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Leslie's body firmly, yet gently, against his own. She pulled her face away slightly, her expression different than it had been when they were downstairs.

Now it showed something more than lust… as if the calm, sweet movements by both of them had awakened her to see what they really were. They were more than a couple of hormonal teenagers having sex because their parents were away. Leslie's eyes locked with Jess' as she slowly back up. Her fingers fell from his brown hair, her hand going to cup his cheek. Leaning against her hand, he never broke his gaze from hers. Jess offered her a soft smile, stepping closer to her.

He picked her up into his arms, eliciting a squeal from Leslie. Jess laughed and carefully laid her on the bed. The teen boy carefully got on, too, his body hovering over hers. Nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt slowly, blue eyes fixed on his own. The black fabric fell away from his body, exposing his bare chest. Jess bent his arms so his mouth was just barely hovering over Leslie's. He gently pressed their lips together, closing his eyes once he felt her skin against his. Pulling his head back slightly, he smiled at her. Leslie touched his stomach, tracing the lines of barely there abdominal muscles.

Jess shivered slightly at the touch. He slid his hand up the front of her shirt, causing the girl to sigh. She dropped her hand from where it was on his stomach, grabbing the hem of her own shirt. Leslie began to pull it up, but paused when Jess' hand covered hers. He slowly continued to pull it off with her, until he finally slipped it off of her head. Jesse sucked in a breath silently, always surprised at how soft and fragile Leslie's body looked. His fingers explored her exposed skin, brushing gently over her stomach.

Leslie closed her eyes, finding pleasure in the simple movements. All too soon, she opened her eyes, her mouth open in a silent _oh._ She batted his grasping hands away and stood up, untangling herself from his grasp. "One second," she promised, making her way to the stereo on the other side of the room, stepping over the clothes that were strewn about the floor. Jess couldn't see what she was doing, her back shielding most of the stereo, but he could tell she was putting a disc in. She turned around, her hair swinging around her like a golden halo, biting her lower lip and glancing down at the floor shyly, a sharp contrast from her usual self. "Do you recognize the song?"

Jess nodded and gestured for her to come over, taking her hands and pulling her onto his lap. "It's our song," he murmured against her lips. Leslie smiled contently, deepening the kiss by teasing his lips open with her tongue. She pressed her chest against his, applying pressure that insinuated she wanted him to lay back. Jess obliged, his arms wrapping around her to keep her pressed against his body. Leslie's fingers travelled down to his waist, playing with the button on his jeans. He involuntarily lifted his hips, causing his blush to return.

"You're such a dork," she whispered, kissing his chin, then his neck.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend…_ The lyric flowed out of the speakers.

"So lucky," Jess murmured, using his hand to tilt her face back to look at him. Her eyes looked misty… and they held something in them that he only had seen glimpses of in the past. Small, missable moments that he had been sure that he'd made up.

_Lucky we're in love in every way…_

"So lucky," Leslie agreed, her voice cracking slightly. Jess caressed her face, kissing her sweetly on the lips. She slowly undid the zipper on his Levi's, giving a tiny bit of relief to his extremely hard erection. Getting onto her knees, she slowly slid the dark denim off of her boyfriend's body. The jeans dropped to the floor around his ankles. Jess quickly kicked them off and smiled at Leslie. Kissing her slowly, he undid her pants. She stepped out of his embrace for a moment, shimmying out of them. They fell to the ground next to his.

Crawling back on top of Jess, Leslie took one of his hands into her own and guided it to her back. His fingers met the clasp of her bra, where he fumbled with the hooks latching the two sides together. His girlfriend laughed as she reached back and made quick work of the two remaining clasps. The bra fell away, leaving Leslie almost completely exposed to him.

Jess gently pushed her off of him, onto her back. Straddling her hips, he bent down to kiss her. His hands rushed to touch her breasts, kneading them as they continued to kiss passionately. Leslie moaned into his mouth in reaction to the touching of her sensitive skin. The sound went straight to his already painfully hard erection. Tugging on the plaid boxers he was wearing, she freed the hard length. Jess groaned and pulled his mouth away from hers, gasping for breath.

He grabbed at her underwear, feeling dazed. Lifting her hips, Leslie helped him guide the soft fabric off. Her soft hand reached up and cupped his face, bringing it down to hers. His body laid on hers flush, though he kept himself propped up with a forearm so she wouldn't be crushed. They both gasped when their bare skin touched. Leslie kissed Jess deeply, devouring his mouth. He tasted like honey…

Her hand wandered down from his face, across his chest, and down to his throbbing cock. Jess groaned loudly, the sound drowning out every other noise. Smiling, Leslie slowly pumped it once. The moan doing so elicited from him was perfection. She pulled her head back and released his member, causing Jess to shoot her an annoyed look. She kissed his lips before pushing him off and sitting up, forcing him to lay down on his back. A devilish look, still love-filled, of course, came to her eyes.

She shuffled backwards a bit, until she was sitting by his knees. Jess' face turned from confusion to pure lust. Leslie laughed to herself and bent down, her warm breath teasing his erection. He groaned and gently grabbed her blonde hair, pulling her face even closer to it. Her lips brushed the head of his cock, making him moan. She licked from the bottom of his erection to the tip, going along a pulsing vein. Precum leaked out of the tip, leaving a salty taste in her mouth. Jess' grip on her hair got harder, until it was borderline painful. Swirling her tongue around the slit, Leslie took the head of his staff into her mouth.

Jess moaned freely, his head dropping back onto the bed. He pushed on her head, wanting to feel the sweet wetness of her mouth around his member. She choked when he did so, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat forcefully. "Fuck," he groaned, pulling on her hair again. More of him went into Leslie's mouth, but now there was no possible way for her to take more. She bobbed her head, licking every inch she could. "I'm... gonna... ahh!" Hot, sticky cum splattered against the back of her throat. Swallowing, the blonde released his cock and shot him a smile.

"You're easy," Leslie commented loosely, sliding up his body. She pressed kisses over the expanse of his chest, occasionally pausing to make sure she left a mark. Her trail kisses and bites lead from his chest, to his shoulder, then finally up his neck to Jess' mouth. He could taste his cum on the edge of her lips, where it leaked out a bit. It was the most erotic thing, to be able to taste himself on his love's lips. Jess flipped them over, pinning her to the bed.

"Now it's my turn," he whispered seductively, kissing her exposed throat. Leslie squirmed under him, excitement for what she knew would come making it rather difficult to stay still. His lips covered every inch of her neck, leaving more than a few love bites behind. Too many to ignore by her parents, but in that moment, the prospect of getting in trouble didn't even cross their minds. His addicting touches continued down until Jess took a nipple into his mouth.

Leslie's groan filled the room, drowning out the song, which had been on repeat. Her boyfriend nipped at the sensitive skin, pulling on it gently with his teeth. A hand found its way to the other, tweaking it between his thumb and pointer finger. The amount of stimulation made her clench the bedspread hard with one hand, the other threading into his hair. Jess released the hard bud, continuing his trail down her stomach until he reached her waist. Leslie sucked in a breath.

Jess lifted her legs onto his shoulders, her heels digging into his back. He nuzzled against her leg, sweetly kissing the inside of her thigh. Slowly, he licked a line over her clit. She shuddered under his touch, a cry caught in her throat. Jess carefully slid a finger in her, teasing her with both his digit and his tongue. Finally, he pulled his finger away and pushed his tongue in as far as he could, licking and tasting every spot he could. Leslie moaned loudly, her grip tightening on his hair. He loved to see her like this, writhing beneath him. Muscles clasped around his tongue, wanting, no, needing more. Jess slid his tongue out, knowing that his girl needed more than his tongue could provide.

"Ready?" he asked, crawling up to kiss her again. His erection had returned, caused purely by Leslie. His mouth tasted less of honey now. She pressed her lips to his once more before nodding shyly. It was sweet for Jess to see her like this. Leslie barely ever was submissive or embarrassed or shy, but once they got to this point... it was as if a switch was flipped. Her confidence transformed- it was still there, just in a more relaxed form.

He paused a second. "Do you have condoms?" Jess asked, sitting up so he was still straddling her hips. Leslie shook her head slightly.

"I convinced Mom to get me on the Pill," she explained, red tinting her pale cheeks even more. He looked at her for a second, surprise on his face. She hadn't told him this bit of information.

"So that means..." His voice trailed off. Leslie's signature cheeky smile returned for a moment, as what she said next was extremely funny to her.

"Raw." She nodded, the grin fading to a more sensual smile. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation and blushed a little when she giggled at him. Jess nodded, more to himself than to Leslie, and leaned down.

"If anything hurts, you have to tell me," he insisted, looking her dead in the eye. The first time they'd made love, he hadn't been very careful in all the excitement, and went way too fast. Jess has made sure every time since then he went slow, but still was worried he might forget in the heat of the moment.

"You're not going to hurt me," Leslie mumbled, but nodded anyways. Grabbing a pillow, she laid back onto the bed. The blonde girl reached up and gently touched his face. "I love you, Jess."

Jess' heart skipped a beat. That was only the second time she'd ever said that to him. "I love you, too, Leslie." He kissed her, long and sweet, pouring every feeling that he had for her into this moment. She returned the kiss, holding his body close to hers. Gently, he guided himself into her with a soft grunt. Leslie gasped and closed her eyes. Jess pulled his head back for a second so he could watch her face. He went slow, making sure he didn't hurt her in any way. The brown haired teen moaned as he felt her clench and unclench around him.

Jess waited until he heard her say something. "Go. Please God, move." He didn't need anymore encouragement than that, so he pulled back slowly then pushed in. Bending over, he ravaged her mouth, backing out and pushing in. It started slow, but continuously got faster until Jess found a rhythm that had them both moaning.

He moved his mouth away from hers, trailing kisses down her neck until Jess found a spot he liked. Sucking and nipping and kissing and licking the same place over and over again. Leslie melted beneath him, the amount of pleasure she was receiving seemed unimaginable. He thrust into her continuously, leaving both of them gasping for breath.

A minute or two later, Jess cried out, "Ahh! I'm going to cum!" He moved to pulled out of her but she grabbed him.

"Do it... inside." Leslie's breaths were fast and almost sounded like she was panting. He could feel her reaching her climax, too. The wet muscles closed around him as he came inside of her. He groaned even louder than he had before.

Leslie felt him fill her with his cum and moaned alongside him as she hit her climax, too. She screamed his name loudly as they came together. Jess collapsed on top of her, gasping for air. Their heartbeats were loud and fast, matching the speed of their rapid breathing. After laying there for a few moments, he pulled out of her. Jess laid next to Leslie, pulling her body against his. Their legs tangled together as they stared at each other. He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead as the lyrics of their song soon became the only sound in the room.

"So lucky," Jess murmured, exhaustion obvious in his voice. He brought her closer to him before closing his eyes.

"So lucky," Leslie agreed, her eyes fluttering shut.


End file.
